Separated, But Not Lost
by Determined Artist
Summary: My own version of an alternate ending to Fairly OddParents. A three chapter trilogy. Timmy is growing much quicker, now that helps take Poof. With on left he felt the best he could do is to make their last day together fun.
1. Timmy's Final Act

**Author's note:** Well my first Fairly OddParents fic is finally posted. Yay! Now don't expect many of these. I don't plan on making habit out of it anyways. I once in a blue moon I might post another, but as of now just enjoy this three chapter trilogy.

If you see any mistakes grammar, story, or others then please let me know. I haven't seen the Fairly Odd Parents within a few years so certain details might be sketchy and do have a tendency to mess up on grammar, spelingl, and write things in a way that doesn't make sense. I want to improve upon my writing, so just about anything could help.

Now that's over with, let's get on to the fic.

* * *

A ten year-old boy walked home alone with his head hung low and a sadden face. Not even the pink hat and the pink shirt that he wore could change the atmosphere that surrounded him. He felt it, as the days gone by. The inevitability of growing up. It's been over a year since he wished for his fairy god parents could have a child of their own. At first he was happy as were his fairies, but as of late a hole been placed in his heart, only filled with pain and emptiness.

The stroll token longer then his usual time, however his parents didn't seem to notice as he set foot in the house, in fact they were busy with their own lives, too busy on beating the Dinklebergs in rock, paper, scissors. The scene couldn't help, but be chuckled at. Here he was sulking with his own problems and his parents are acting about as young as he was. Despite the sudden bit of light on his face, it shifted back.

As he head into his room, he saw his fairies, happy, founding over their fairy baby. They too were oblivious of his arrival. He didn't try to get their attention like he normally would do, if it were a any other situation. The duo wouldn't noticed him, at least without a great deal of effort.

He crept towards his bed and sat. Let out a sight then look at the magical family. To think this how it was going to end, because of a single and kindly action he made. It not only gave his fairies, his best and most loyal friends, he ever had, a child filled with nothing, but delight, to given him a curse, much like a double edge sword. As fairy family's bound grew, the time has with them diminish. Soon he would forget them like a picture ripped of a children's book and was thrown in the trash and then he would grow up.

It's not like he wanted to, but helping fairy parents he didn't have a choice and didn't think that this would be the result. He wondered if he would be ready for it when it does. Would he at least feel something off, how would his magical friends take it, did he make the right the right decision in not tell his friends or unwished the wish?

"Ouuu! Me first!" asked one of the fairies, Comso with cheerful smile. "Who do like besides mommy and daddy?"

"Timmy." The year-old fairy baby Poof answered that made both of his parents sigh in delight. A small smile appeared on the human boy's face. _Well, at least his fairy god brother might remember him._ He thought.

"Oh" Hey there champ." the mother of the group, Wanda greeted as she flown over to her god kid. "How was your day at school?" The boy put on his best fake smile he could muster.

"Good. Crocker spazzed all his way into the girl's bathrooms, slipped on a bar of soap, fell head first into a toilet." They all laughed at the story. Despite his regrets he could never take away the gift he given to his magical parents, nor erased the good things he has done. He was going to make the most of this, even if it was their last.

"So what you want to do, Timmy?" Cosmo questioned. Timmy thought for a moment before he replied.

"Hm? I wish for adventure in the jungle." And so they did and made a good imitation of Indiana Johns. They soon done other actives like going into an MMORPG where Como was made into a jester and annoy some centaur spiders that chased them until till whished them out it, played broad games, most of the time Timmy and/or Wanda were the victors, though they let Poof win to make him happy, and wising for Timmy's room to be a bounce house. When it was time for to go to bed Timmy was fell asleep. "Aw, Good night sport." Wanda said as she placed the blanket over god son's lying body.

"Thank you guys... you are the best." muttered Timmy.

"Aw!" The two fairy parents awed.

"Alright it's time for bed young man." Wanda said to poof as she picked up the joyful baby before they flew in fish bowl castle home. Were the group dreamt peaceful dreams in dream land?


	2. Time To Say Good-bye

When mourning came the fairies woke up, but when they did, Timmy didn't acknowledged them, got dressed and went down to breakfast. Just then the fairy taxi came and opened the car door. "On no, don't tell me?!" Wanda questioned.

"That's right lady. I gotten a call saying there's kid that grew up and doesn't his fairies, so let's go." As sadden look shot up on their faces as they knew what they have to do, except Poof who floated in place with a bemused face.

"What?"

"Oh, sorry Poof, but Timmy doesn't need us anymore!"

"Poof?" The next started as both fairy parents trying to pull their son away from the wooden floor broad that he had a firm grip on to. Poof cried hard, saying that he wanted stay with his god brother. As much as it broke their hearts and as much as they wished they could stay even for forever they would, but they knew that would be an impossible task. The taxi driver soon pulled out is fairy magnet suck the three in to machine with Poof crying all the time and his parents comforting on their way back to Fairy world.

Once there and they gotten Poof calm, for the most part, Wanda and Comos set out and found the fairy counsel. "Please, let us speak to Timmy one last time, we haven't even gotten the chance to say good-bye?" Wanda asked as she, her husband, and her baby, who still had tears in his eyes, stand before the fairy counsel, kneeling on one foot, looking up with pleading eyes.

"Poof, Poof?" The fairy counsel stared at them, one of them rubbing their chin.

"Sorry we can't grant that wish."

"What, but why?!" the mother fairy demeaned.

"Yeah, we can't we see Timmy?!" Cosmo also demanded.

"Because it would be chaos, if it's let out that we return someone's memories too them who only just lost them."

"Come on, Timmy saved all of us and he world serval times, he gave us Poof out of the goodness of his heart. Isn't that enough to make a little exception?" The counsel huddled and whispered to each other before ceasing and looking back at the fairy family.

"With all of the deviance, we will grant you ten minutes with the boy with all of his memories restored. No longer."

"YAY!" The group cheered.

"Thank you fairy counsel!"

"Yeah; thank you, now we can see Timmy again."

"Poof!"

Several minutes later, the human proofed in front of them. Shook his head and asked "Huh? What?"

"TIMMY!"

"Poof!" The fairies dashed over to give their ex-god-relative a hug.

"Hey, guys! What's up?!" He said with smile on his face. The beings broke away before their faces turned to sadden ones. It was Wanda who spoke up.

"Oh, we just want to say good-bye is all." Wanda answered.

"Yeah; we're gonna miss you Timmy." Cosmo replied.

"You'll will always be my big brother, Timmy." Commented Poof as he gave the saddest face of all before giving his brother a hug with falling down his face once more. Timmy did his best to comfort the young fairy. He placed on hand on Poof's back rubbed in a slow gentile manner.

"Guys..." There came paused before Timmy spoke up again. "I have confession to make." the fairies looked gave him a baffled looks as their close friend continued. "You see, I knew I was gonna grow up and having to say good-bye would only be hard for you guys, So that's why I kept the act. I hope you could find in your hearts to forgive me."

"Aw! We forgive you sport!"

"Yeah: You're the best god-kid we ever had."

"Poof, poof."

"Gee, thanks guys." Timmy soon took off his pink hat and gave to Poof. "Here Poof, it's something can remember me something you can remember me when I leave."

"Poof, poof." whimpered out as he took the hat.

"Your hat sport?!" Timmy didn't answered, just stared at floor looking like he was on the verge of crying.

"Poof?! Poof, poof, poof!" Poof's expressions soon sifted to a smile as he waved his rattle-wand like high speed metronome. Just then the hat appeared.

"Huh? My hat, it's back?"

"Poof, poof, poof!" Poof spoke and waved his wand again. This time a blue hat with a gold crown print on it, poof-up on his head where his crown was.

"Aw! That was a nice thing you did poof." The mother commented.

"Poof, poof, poof!" Poof said with pride in his voice.

"Yeah; thanks Poof." Timmy sigh and asked in melancholy tone "I guess this good-bye?"

"Aw! You'll always be our god kid, champ."

"Yeah; Timmy we'll always remember you."

"Poof, poof, poof."

"Thanks again guys for everything." At that moment, Timmy and his gave themselves on last hug before left Timmy left and memories were once more erased, this time for good.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Don't worry I still on more chapter get out before this fic is completed. Anyways I have two questions, one: how did I do on the characters? To me personally, I think did well, especially with Wanda. I was amazed at how much I remembered the way she spoke in the series, as much as I did.

And two: Do you guys think that I did great on this chapter? Though know my writing isn't the best and this true for serious stuff like this, but I still would like to know. Those were just somethings I was curious about. Have a great day everyone and I hope you join me in the finally. (3


End file.
